


Waiting in the Council Chambers

by ShinyMetalAssKnight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMetalAssKnight/pseuds/ShinyMetalAssKnight
Summary: What would have happen if Anakin stayed in the chamber as Windu told him to.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Waiting in the Council Chambers

Windu stands in front of Anakin in the spaceship port, they both walk to the other Jedi Masters “Padawan, we just received word that Obi-Wan just destroyed General Grievous. We’re on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power back to the Senate” Windu told the young Jedi “He won’t give up his power. I’ve just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord” Anakin responded to Windu in a very worried manner making the Jedi Master stop in his tracks, he looked at Anakin and serious asked him “A Sith Lord?”

“Yes. The one we’ve been looking for” The Jedi told his superior firmly “He knows the ways of the Force, he’s been trained to use the Dark Side” Anakin added. “Are you sure?” Windu asked “Absolutely” Anakin responded. 

Windu kept silent for a second, thinking about the implications of the Padawan’s statement “Our greatest fears have been realized. We must move quickly for the Jedi Order to survive”. “Master the Chancellor is very powerful. You’ll need my help if you’re going to arrest him” Anakin said to the Jedi, to which the Jedi responded “For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion, young Skywalker. There’s much fear that cloud your judgement”.   
“I must go master” said the Padawan with impatience in his voice. “No, if what you told me is true. You will have gained my trust. But for the now, remain here. Wait in the Council chambers until we return” Windu order Skywalker who was not happy or contempt with that order, he knew he could be a great asset in that fight but he only was able to respond “Yes master”. 

Anakin wasn’t angry, he was disappointed to not be considered for such an important mission, he went to the chamber as instructed, no as ordered, and remained there meditating. He could feel his inner struggle every time he closed his eyes he could see Padme suffering but at the same time those negative thoughts were replaced by Padme being happy with a baby and Obi Wan holding another, he opened his eyes very confussed. “I need to go”. 

Anakin walked through the Jedi Temple decided to intervene in the Chancellor’s arrest when he saw a small Youngling from the Togruta race, she reminded him of his own Padawan Ashoka, he smiled at her gaining a bright smile from the girl, he kneeled down to talk to the youngling “Hey little girl, are you lost?” She shyly nodded. “I am Anakin, Anakin Skywalker, and you?”. The girl looked at him with her big eyes and said very silently, almost like a wisper “Meerah”. “Meerah, that’s a pretty name, do you want to get back with your friends?” The girl nodded enthusiastically. He stand up and offer his hand to her to hold “Come. This place is huge, I still get lost sometimes, but don’t worry, we’ll find the way to your friends”. 

They walked through the Temple hand in hand until they finally reached the Youngling wing, they enter and Anakin could see all the small children playing together, he imagined what his child would be like once it was born, he was excited to see that future. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Meera slipped away from his grip and he saw all the Younglings staring at him. 

He felt their astonished gazes on him “Hi kids, I’m Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight”. A blonde kid approach him “Master Skywalker, can you teach us?” Another boy said “Master Yoda was the one to teach us but he is not here”. Anakin ponders over the implications of staying with the kids, he would be sacrificing the answers he is looking if Palpatine is arrested, but he can’t say no to the hopeful eyes of those younglings. 

He turns his lightsaber on to the amazed look on their faces. “The weapon of a Jedi Knight is longer and more combat ready than the training ones you use, so they have better balance and in the hands of an skilled Jedi is an unstoppable force to be recon with, but remember a Jedi never, ever, under any circumstance should use his saber to picking up fights, they’re to defend, never to initiate a conflict” A youngling raise her hand “Are you a great fighter? Master Anakin” he smirk to himself “If I were a bit cocky I would say yes, I would say I’m the greatest Jedi that ever lived” He said with an exaggerated voice and open his arms and making faces, “But, sadly masters Yoda, Windu and even my master Obi Wan are way better fighters than me”. Another boy lifts his hand up “Master how did you get so good at fighting?” He thinks a little than answers the boy “Training obviously is a great deal, but you also have to trust the person training you, they always look out for the best of each other” 

His class continues asking him more and more questions, he even gives a demonstration on how to deflect the lasers from a training droid, unbeknownst to him the time went by, but he didn’t care, he was having fun with the younglings. That is until another Jedi came to the chamber who saw the young Padawan training the Younglings in basic combat. “Padawan Anakin, Master Windu is looking for you, he expects you in the Council Chamber”. Anakin realize that he disobeyed an order and had to leave. “Sorry kids, the training should continue in another occasion, remember my teachings and tell Master Yoda I did a good job”. The kids start laughing and he leaves the chamber.   
Once he arrives to the Council Chamber his smile is taken away by the sight in front of him. He sees the powerful Master Windu sitting on a chair while a medical droid treats some lightning wounds in his chest, face and arms. “Master Windu what happen?”. Mace Windu sit back on the chair letting the droid do its job, he took some air first and exclaim “Chancellor Palpatine was the Lord Sith” The news shocked Anakin, not for the fact that the man he knew since he was a kid was evil but for the fact that Windu referred to him in past time. “Was?” It was the only word Anakin was able to pronounce “Yes, when we came to his office he attacked us, calling us traitors, we fought, at the end I was the only one who was able to stop him and end him” 

“So what now? The Senate is going to fall. Without a Chancellor the Federation is going to attack” Anakin exclaimed shocked and angry. “It’s not going to happen, trust me, as I trust you Anakin” Anakin tried to relax a little but was astonished when Windu stand up from his chair and walked to him “You’re a good man Anakin and a great Jedi, so given the fact that you had a mayor part in revealing this plot against the Jedi and against the Senate I don’t see any reason of why you shouldn’t be made a Master of the Jedi Council”   
Anakin was speechless to say the least, he couldn’t believe it, he was floating, he wanted to scream at the four winds in ecstasy but he contained “It would be an honor to be part of the Council as a Master, Master Windu. But I am afraid I must step down to that position of honor because I haven’t been following the code” Windu looked at him with intrigue in his eyes “What exactly are you telling me Skywalker” Anakin’s excitement went down fast enough that his troat closed and an anxiety started to rise up.   
“It’s about…” He couldn’t believe he was trying to tell the truth of his life to someone so stubborn as Mace Windu, if this were told to Obi Wan it would be better but not to someone like Windu “It’s about your wife Senator Amidala, the secret wedding and the child she is expecting” Windu told him with a straight face, Anakin was terrified for his secret to be known and that Windu was the one to call him on that. “You knew?” His voice broke as he tried to speak to the Jedi Master. 

“Everyone in the council knew about your not so secret relationship with Senator Amidala, Anakin” Anakin froze even more when the holographic image of his master Obi Wan Kenobi appeared on the chair next to Windu. “Master Kenobi you knew? All this time, but why keep it a secret?” Anakin spoke both fearing and shocked at the revelation. “We knew that there was a deep conflict inside of you, we fear that you may have succumbed to the Dark Side of the Force, but we also believed that if you were trusting enough in Padme and that if you love her enough to have children with her then you would do the right thing and stay in the Light Side.”   
A new holographic image appear in front of him this time being master Yoda “To the Dark Side love does not take you, stronger love is than hate. Demonstrated it is that a member of the Council worthy he is”. Anakin couldn’t understand what was happening “But a Jedi can’t be in a relationship, that is a rule”. Windu smirk at that thought, Yoda contemplated his statement and Obi Wan just stroked his beard thinking. 

Then another person joined the meeting this time being the Twi’lek Jedi Master Aayla Secura who appear as well in a holographic form “Young Anakin a relationship must be pure, must be trustworthy, must be equal, a Jedi, or anybody, should feel that their heart is protected in their relationship, I have a confession to make to all of you masters, I am in love with a member of my army, my second in command and I have been in a relationship for over a year. I have never felt happier or safer than with him, he’s got my back and I got his, so young Anakin I understand the conflict you feel when you are a Jedi and a lover, but if you feel with Padme what I feel with Bly then there’s nothing to worry about. Your path in the Light Side and your path in the Jedi Council will not be affected by it.” Saying that she cut her communication. 

“Thank you, Master Secura” Anakin felt relieved at knowing that, apparently he wasn’t alone in his journey. Still he felt afraid of how the other three masters before him would react. “I say he is a great master, a powerful ally and the most trustworthy man I know. He should be able to keep his place as a Master and make his relation with Senator Amidala, as well as their children, public.” Obi Wan spoke giving him a wink and his full trust. The other two keep their silence still pondering their thoughts.   
“Before I went to face the Chancellor I told Anakin that if what he told me was true then he would have earned my trust. I am here know thanks to the fact that he warned me of the coming threat. I give him my trust and I say he should stay in his position as Master of the Jedi Council”. Windu smiled at Anakin making him feel relieved. He exhale the breath he didn’t know was holding. 

Yoda kept looking at him, even though they weren’t in the same room he could feel his presence and feel his stare directly at him. “A member he is, and a true Jedi. But conflict in him feel. With Padme and him talk to I want when I return. But training the younglings in the meantime he will. Master Skywalker is.” Yoda spoke and gave him a nod. “Leave you can, Master Skywalker”. Yoda and Obi Wan turned their communicators off and disappeared from the chamber. Windu stand up from his chair with a little difficulty. “I’ll go to the medical bay, you can leave to your wife Anakin. I’m sorry Master Skywalker” Anakin was happy and relieved of everything. 

He ran as fast as he could to the ship bay and took his ship to fly to his and Padme’s house. Just arriving he passed by C-3PO and R2-D2 just to see his beautiful wife admiring the view from their house. He picked her up in his arms and deeply kissed her as he knew now that the future was clear and shining future was ahead of them, both as a couple and as parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it  
> This was an idea that pop up in my head while I was working on another fic of mine  
> If you want an epilogue of what happens next feel free to tell me.   
> I appreciate the comments


End file.
